Want to be with you
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: Silcoon is a young pokemon who constantly is in danger and his old brother can't take it anymore. And Silcoon meets a legendary pokemon, but he doesn't know that. One-shot


Disclaimer: Copyright Nintendo© 2012. All rights reserved.

Author's note: I don't own the characters, only the story that is written by me. I just wanted to make this XD

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>In a small forest near a lake, there was a sad pokémon. He was a little Silcoon, that lives with his only brother Cascoon. Silcoon is the youngest brother of them but he wants to be strong as is brother, thing that Cascoon doesn't like. Silcoon constantly is in danger and he almost kill his self the other day, trying to swim with some Magikarps on the river, so he needs to stop the situation. He talked with Silcoon yesterday, but let just say that Cascoon didn't control himself that time...<em>

Cascoon: How many times I told you to stop it!

Silcoon: I'm sorry brother, I just wanted to be strong like-

Cascoon: You think that saying sorry will be enough?

Silcoon: Brother, I want to be like you!

Cascoon: Yeah right, almost killing YOURSELF?

Silcoon:(Sobbing a little)

Cascoon: Look, I just want you to be safe. Promise me that you will not try to be stronger, just for now

Silcoon: B-brother, s-sorry... I can't

Cascoon: (Angry) Are you crazy? I told yo-

Silcoon: No!

Cascoon:(Very angry) If you don't stop I WILL PUNISH YOU!

Silcoon: I-I don't c-care!

Cascoon: (Attacks Silcoon)

Silcoon: Ahh!

Cascoon: I warned you! Now go to sleep! (Goes to his room)

Silcoon:(Sobbing in silence)

Silcoon: I c-can't take i-it _sniff sniff_ I will run a-away

_In the night, Silcoon escapes from home, going deep on the forest. But Silcoon didn't passed a good time alone there: he escapes from wild mad pokémon, he got many cuts, he almost fall on traps and he is hungry. The night seems to never end and he's tired, so he goes there near a tree watching the moon and crying a little_

Silcoon: I'm sorry brother, I just really want to be like you!

_While he was crying, an unusual pokémon see him cries and this pokémon feels so bad seeing the little Silcoon suffering for something. Maybe he just need a little help, after all the Silcoon seems to be a nice guy._

Silcoon:(Crying)

?: Hello there

Silcoon:(Stops crying) Huh?

?: Hello~

Silcoon:(Frightened) Who is there?

?:Hehe, don't worry little one. I'm not going to harm you

Silcoon: Why should I believe you? Brother says that I do not talk with strangers

?: If I wanted to hurt you I will not be friendly with you

Silcoon: Are you sure?

?: Yes, I am. Who are you?

Silcoon:(Stops being afraid) I'm Silcoon, and you?

?: I'm Meloetta

Silcoon: Meloetta? Never heard of you. You must be new

Meloetta: Mmm, maybe~

Silcoon: You have a cute name

Meloetta: Hehe, you're name is also cute

Silcoon:(Relaxed) Thank you

Meloetta: So, why where you crying?

Silcoon explains everything to Meloetta, who promise him that everything was going to be alright

Meloetta: You will see that what I told you is true

Silcoon: I hope that, maybe brother is still angry with me

Meloetta: Don't worry, everything is going to be alright. Besides, why don't you come a little closer?

I want to see you better

_When Silcoon go to see Meloetta, he watch a wonderful pokémon: green long hair with light blue eyes, with a brown dress and a very feminine body. He really never seen a pokémon like Meloetta_

Silcoon:Wow, you're prettier that I expected!

Meloetta: Hehe, I know. But let just cure you, okay? I don't like see you injured (cures Silcoon)

Silcoon: Wow, I fell better! How you do that?

Meloetta: It's a secret~

Silcoon: Aww, not fair!

Meloetta: I'm just joking, it's because I can. I'm an especial pokémon

Silcoon: Sounds cool! Um, hey Meloetta, can I give you a nickname?

Meloetta: Of course, sounds nice. If you give me one I will give one to you

Silcoon: Ok, can I call you Meloia?

Meloetta: Huh? Why would you call me like that?

Silcoon: You don't like it?

Meloetta: Oh no, I love it! I'm just curious

Silcoon: Well, I don't know. I through that maybe you being so pretty you maybe like singing

Meloetta: You expect right Lune

Silcoon: Lune? That's my nickname?

Meloetta: Yes, I think that Lune suits your color, and because you will become in a beautiful pokemon someday

Silcoon: Thanks Meloia, but don't say beautiful, because it's kind of girly for a pokemon like me (blush)

Meloetta: Hehe, don't worry I won't. And you're hungry, want some food?

Silcoon: Yes please! (making noises while eating)

Meloetta: Hehe, you are funny and cute Lune. Want to sing with me?

Silcoon: Of course! (stops blushing)

_Together they were singing, like shining stars dancing around the sky, in the brightest moon ever seen. It was a magical night for Silcoon. Soon, the little pokémon was sleepy and then Meloetta stays by his side_

Silcoon: That was awesome Meloia, maybe we should do it again!

Meloetta: Sounds nice, but I'm afraid I can't

Silcoon: Why not?

Meloetta: Um, I need to... go to visit other pokémon! Um, yeah...

Silcoon: Well, when you come here again please tell me, you know where I live

Meloetta: Yes, don't worry about it

Silcoon: Friends?

Meloetta: Friends

Silcoon: If only brother knows you...

Meloetta: Oh, don't tell him about me!

Silcoon: Eh? Why?

Meloetta: You can tell him that you find a friend, but don't tell him exactly who I am

Silcoon: It;s because you're an especial pokémon?

Meloetta: Yes, that's why I don't have contact with many pokémon like him. It's kind of complicated, a long long story

Silcoon: At least we are friends

Meloetta: Hehe, that's right (smiles). Let just sleep, okay?

_Silcoon sleeps peacefully. When the morning arrives, he wake up but didn't see Meloetta and he wasn't in the forest anymore. Instead he was in his house on his bed with his brother aside from him_

Silcoon: Whut? I mean, what happens?

Cascoon: A Marill see you alone in the forest near a lake

Silcoon:(Remember the events of last night) Brother, I'm so-

Cascoon: Shhh, just rest a little more. Next time we will train together, sounds cool right?

Silcoon: Do you really mean it?

Cascoon: Yes (smile)

Silcoon: Wow, thanks brother!

Cascoon: No problem little bro. And also, I'm sorry for what happen the other day

Silcoon: Nah, it's ok. I really had a great time out of home. I meet-

-Voice from his mind: Remember, you can tell him that you find a friend, but don't tell him exactly who I am-

Silcoon: A friend that helps me. But I didn't see who was because I was tired

Cascoon: Maybe was that Marill

Silcoon: Y-yeah

Cascoon: About that, I see that you drop the Marill's gift for you

Silcoon: Huh? I don't remember this one

Cascoon: Maybe is just a way to say hello or something like that

Cascoon: Here. Hehe, it isn't a little girly for a boy like you?

Silcoon:(Watch the collar flower) No, it just perfect for a pokémon like me! (giggle)

_And so, from now on, Silcoon and Cascoon trains together. And Meloetta and Silcoon meets together each other every night, to play and sing along with the stars and the beauty of the night_

The end

* * *

><p>Well, I hope everyone enjoy this little fic of mine. Review is appreciated and thanks for reading it!<p> 


End file.
